


Achilles Come Down (Songfic)

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [48]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Achilles come down songfic(Lots of suicide mentions, more TWs inside)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Achilles Come Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731973) by Gang of Youths. 



> Soooooo- yep it's been a while but here's an Achilles Come Down songfic because it's stuck in my head.
> 
> anyways, the song is linked because it's a banger i reccomend listening if it won't be triggering to you.
> 
> TW: Suicide, Death, Mental Illness

_“Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, come down. Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof.”_

It was windy on top of the skyscraper. So much more than Nico had anticipated, it felt like he might just be blown off the edge anyways. 

He sat by the edge, not on the edge quite yet, just by it. Should he write a letter? Send an iris message? What was the proper way to kill oneself?

His fetal rocking was getting him nowhere, so he followed the wind that guided him until his feet were dangling over the thousands of people below. The people that would see his mangled body strewn on the sidewalk later.

“The campers are wondering where you went”

Nico sighed, _of course_ Will was the first one to find him

“You should get down from there”

“And _you_ should let me sulk in peace”

“ _You’re scaring us, and all of us- some of us love you, Achilles. It’s not much, but there’s proof”_

“Hazel is freaking out, you know”

Will moved so he was sitting on the ledge beside Nico, wrapping a firm arm around his shoulders, a silent _‘i won’t let you go’_.

“Get away from the edge, Will.”

“Says you, sunshine. I’m not going anywhere. Now, back how people are worried-”

“Maybe, but Percy hates me.” Nico was leaning into the touch, sighing quietly.

“For now, maybe. I don’t hate you, though.”

“ _You crazy assed comanut, remember your virtue, redemption lies plainly in truth._ ”

“Just tell him the truth, Neeks. Him making assumptions won’t help your case.”

Nich let out a loud huff, shrugging Will’s arm off of him once again, like he couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted the comfort or the wanted to isolate himself.

“What am I supposed to say? I’m gay? I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you!? Yeah. That’ll go over well.”

“ _Just humor us, Achilles, Achilles, come down. Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof._ ”

“ _Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, come down. Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof.”_

“Okay… Yeah, that may not be a good idea. Just- please get away from the edge. We’ll come up with something on the ground.”

“What’s the _point_ , Will!?” Nico was getting restless now, fidgeting with the bottle in his hands, the plastic crinkling under his fingertips. “I’m _broken._ I’m _diseased._ Even if he did want me too, it would be unnatural. It would hurt him.”

“ _The self is not so weightless, nor whole or unbroken, remember the pact of our youth._ ”

“You think your problems will be solved by throwing yourself off this building!? Your problem isn’t that you’re gay. You’re sick, Nico. You need antidepressants, or anxiety regulators, or _something._ I’m sure you’ve got a shitload of trauma buried under PTSD and- my point is. Nico, being gay isn’t bad or unnatural or sick. Hell, I’m bi. Nico, please don’t throw away your _life_ because of something like this.”

“ _Where you go, I’m going. So jump, and I’m jumping. Since there is no me without you._ ”

“If you jump, I’m following.”

Those words seemed to finally shake Nico from his silence, “No. You’re gonna keep living your life and _saving_ lives and-”

“I’m trying to save _your_ life! Don’t you understand, I _need_ you. You’re my best friend, Nico”

“ _Soldier on, Achilles, Achilles, come down. Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof_ ”

“What are we doing today? At camp, I mean.”

“Well… Everyone is out looking for you, really… I think we were supposed to fly pegasi.”

Nico smiled a little bit, “You know, I think BlackJack is finally warming up to me.” 

Will took that statement and held on to it for dear life, “Why don’t we go see him? We can bring him apples or sugar cubes or-”

“No, Will.”

“ _Loathe the way they light candles in Rome, but love the sweet air of the votives. Hurt and grieve but don’t suffer alone, engage with the pain as a motive._ ”

“You know I’m here for you, right? You’re not alone. Hazel has your back, and Cecil and Lou Ellen, too.”

Nico simply shrugged, “It hurts, seeing them together. I think I hate Annabeth.”

Will frowned a little bit, “You’re good with a sword? Picture her as the dummy and cut it up. Works for me imagining the targets as Per- as a person I don’t like.”

Nico shorted out a laugh, bumping shoulders with Will before sobering up again, falling back into silence.

“ _Today of all days, see how the most dangerous thing is to love. You’ll heal and you’ll rise above._ ”

“I know it sucks, Neeks. Trust me I know how much it hurts to see the person you love be in love with someone else. It’s going to be okay. Let me help you, please. Please.”

He was starting to think Nico had fallen asleep on him.

“ _Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, jump now. You are absent of cause or excuse_ ”

‘He’s lying. He’s trying to make me feel better.’

Maybe, but that’s what he wants, isn’t it? To feel better? That’s why he’s jumping off the roof.

“ _So self-indulgent and self-referential, no audience could ever want you._ ”

Percy.

Nico wanted to rip his hair out. Because, yes, there was Percy, but there was _Will_ too. Both boys were so good, so pure and Nico couldn’t taint them with his presence, his _queerness_. Or maybe he was just afraid of losing them.

“ _You crave the applause, but hate the attention, then miss it. Your act is a ruse._ ”

Gods, he shows off in front of them both. It’s never them to notice his work, though. He gets compliments from the younger campers, and Annabeth, and Hazel, but never Percy and Will.

He hates it.

“ _It’s empty, Achilles, so end it all now. It’s a pointless resistance for you._ ”

Another drink from the bottle in his hands, the liquid burning as it went down.

“ _Achilles, Achilles, just put down the bottle, don’t listen to what you’ve consumed._ ”

“Are you… drunk, Nico?”

Will had the bottle taken away in a flash. “Shit, no wonder you’ve been so quiet, we need to get you home.” He was already trying to haul Nico up, but the boy flinched so hard that he teetered on the edge for a terrifying moment, so he stopped, settling back next to him.

“Whatever your brain is telling you, it’s not true.”

“The alcohol is supposed to drown it out, Will. I don’t know what to _do_ ”

“You start by getting sober, sunshine.”

“ _It’s chaos, confusion, and wholly unworthy of feeding and it’s wholly untrue._ ”

“Hey, no more quiet. I don’t want your mind running right now. Talk to me.”

“I think I like two people. Not just Percy. But I don’t know if that’s _right._ I’m not even supposed to have _one_ , let alone two I-”

Will hushed him with a hug, “It’s okay. Don’t think about it right now.”

“ _You may feel no purpose, nor a point for existing. It’s all just conjecture and gloom_ ”

“ _And there may not be a meaning, so find one and seize it. Do not waste yourself on this roof_ ”

“I don’t get it. Why am I even alive if I’m just going to be offed by some monster or god or lightning bolt that is also technically a god. It doesn’t matter. There’s no point in saving humanity if humanity is going to die anyways.”

Will snorted, pulling away from the long lasting hug. “There isn’t really, I guess. No single person can live forever unless you’re a god. But humanity hasn’t died. We don’t plan on ever dying. That’s something to look forward to. You’re bigger than just yourself, Nico. I promise that you’ll be remembered and loved even after you’re gone. Even if you die right here and right now. But there’s so much to look forward to back on the ground. Please?”

“ _Hear those bells ring deep in the soul, chiming away for a moment. Feel your breath course frankly below, see life as a worthy opponent._ ”

Nico sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. “I never told anybody this, but I can _see_ souls. Everybody has some beautiful, vibrant color. Mine is black. It’s just- so _dull_ , lifeless, even though it is literally the _essence_ of my life.”

“Don’t think of it like that, then.

Nico opened his eyes a crack, glancing to a smiling Will.

“It’s not devoid of life, it’s just trying to match your whole goth aesthetic. It’s unique. It’s awfully… _you_ ”

Nico snorted, laying his head on Will’s shoulder. “Sure, Mr. My Soul is Yellow.”

“ _Today of all days, see how the most dangerous thing is to love. How you will heal, and you’ll rise above. Crowned by an overture bold and beyond, oh it’s more courageous to overcome._ ”

Maybe Percy would never love him back. He had Will, though. Maybe not in the romantic sense, but as a friend. It was nice, and maybe he would be able to go on for a while.

Even now, though, leaning a simple head on his shoulder, thoughts were rushing around of what it would be like to have more.

“ _You want the acclaim, the mother of mothers. (It’s not worth it, Achilles)_ ”

Maybe if he made it seem like an accident, it wouldn’t hurt Will as much.

“You’re thinking too much again, Neeks.”

“ _More poignant than fame, or the taste of another. (don’t listen Achilles)_ ”

Gods, he wanted so much from the boy next to him. Selfish, selfish, selfish.

“You’re not selfish, Nico. What’s wrong”

He hadn’t even realized he was muttering out loud

“ _Be real and just jump, you dense motherfucker (you’re worth more, Achilles)_ ”

Nico peered over the edge, at the people and the cars and everything that didn’t know he was struggling, fighting a battle for his life.

A strong arm pulled him back.

“ _You will not be more, than a rat in the gutter. (so much more than a rat)”_

“Nico. Please stay up here. We can be up here as long as you need, but when you go down, I want it to be by the stairs or the elevator.”

“ _You want my opinion? (no one asked your opinion) My opinion you’ve got_ ”

“ _You asked for my council (no one asked for your thoughts) I gave you my thoughts_ ”

“Nico don’t listen to the voices in your head. Please.”

‘He’ll never want you’

“ _Be done with this now and (get) jump off the roof. Can you hear me Achilles? I’m talking to you”_

“Nico! Talk to me! Get out of your head!”

Will was standing now, on the other side of the ledge, holding Nico’s shoulders and trying to get him to focus. He was shrugged off.

“ _I’m talking to you, I’m talking to you, I’m talking to you. Achilles come down, Achilles come down.”_

Wil almost cried when Nico finally looked at him. “Gods, Neeks don’t cry, please. You’ll make me cry.”

Nico just shook his head, trying to shake the water out of his eyes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be up here. I need to get down I- I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay”

“ _Throw yourself into the unknown, with pace and fury defiant. Clothe yourself in beauty untold, and see life as a new means of triumph, oh it’s more courageous to overcome._ ”

“We’ll figure everything out together, alright? It’s gonna be okay.”

Nico nodded quietly, just sniffling and looking anywhere but at Will.

“I got drunk… Damn I’m really stupid, Will.”

“Trust me, I know. I think I’ll stick around anyways.”

“ _Today of all days see how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you’ll heal and you’ll rise above. Crowned by an overture, bold and beyond._ ”

“Come on, need me to help you up?”

“No, no I got it.”

Will helped anyways, and Nico stood on shaky legs, just feeling the wind one last time, stood on the ledge.

“Y’know, i think Hazel would help with stuff… We can take you straight to the infirmary and get you water and sleep... Nico?”

A drunken accident. One moment he was standing, and the next his knees buckled. Down hundreds of feet, thousands, even. He was dead on impact, his mangled form the center of attention for ongoers.

Will hadn't even noticed him fall.

  
“ _Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof._ ”


	2. The One Where Neither Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got lots of requests for alternate endings so here we are lmao
> 
> This is only the alternate ending, the whole work is in the first chapter

“ _ Today of all days see how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you’ll heal and you’ll rise above. Crowned by an overture, bold and beyond. _ ”

“Come on, need me to help you up?”

“No, no I got it.”

Will helped anyways, and Nico stood on shaky legs, just feeling the wind one last time, stood on the ledge.

“Y’know, i think Hazel would help with stuff… We can take you straight to the infirmary and get you water and sleep... Nico?”

Nico was swaying, looking dizzy or disoriented or something. Probably the alcohol. “Come on, Nico, I don’t want you to fall.” Will wrapped his arms firmly around Nico’s waist, a steady hand leaning him forward, away from the edge. “I’ve got you, sunshine. I’ve got you.”

“ _ Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof. _ ”


	3. The One Where BOTH Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops they died hehe

“ _ Today of all days see how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you’ll heal and you’ll rise above. Crowned by an overture, bold and beyond. _ ”

“I’m sorry. I’m such a screw-up”

Will sighed, sliding off the ledge in order to stand next to Nico, “You’re not a screw-up, Nico. Just- let’s get down and go to the infirmary. Get you some rest.”

Nico nodded slowly, gazing out over the cars and the people. “Gods, what was I thinking.” he turned his head, gathering his feet under him and standing up slowly. Will still held his hands. 

“See? It’s gonna be oka-”

Nico’s foot slipped.    
  


“No!” Will held tight to Nico’s hands, but the momentum pulled him over the ledge, too. He was hanging by his feet, trying to hold up the weight of two demigods. “Nico-”

“Let go, Will. Let me fall, save yourself.” Nico was frantic, but his voice was oddly calm. “Do it, Will, please.”

Will scoffed, simply trying to shimmy back up, his hands holding tighter to Nico.

“Will. Look at me.” He did. “I love you Will. I don’t want you to fall here, please. Please don’t die here.”

Will finally let himself tear up, “Nico- gods. I love you. I love you so much, I can’t live without you. I think it’s pretty obvious that I can’t save us.”

Will pulled away. He gave up their last chance of hope so he could pull Nico close to him as they fell. “Find me in the underworld, would you?”

“ _ Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's bee a WhiLe my guys. I apologize.
> 
> I know I'm posting this at a tricky time so this prolly won't get much attention anyways-
> 
> I've had family in the house for two weeks and my sister is currently camping in my room with her friend and being really distracting and lOud.
> 
> oh well i got a girlfriend so I'll say these few weeks have been a win.
> 
> please leave requests because I've been trying to fill one for the past week and i just wrote these 7 pages in a day.
> 
> (My google doc is to 180 pages)


End file.
